Simple Winter Days
by Death of Roses
Summary: In which Draco finds himself living with Ginny and waking up to listen to the annoying rants of his neighbor, Dean, and at the same time trying to track down Blaise for some serious interrogation. Not the most pleasent of days.


**Winter Days**

**By: Garnet Til Alexandros XIII**

**11/10/05**

_From the Series of Harry Potter_

_Copyright to J.K. Rowling _

Chapter One

With his head sullenly hung down, the only remaining Malfoy stared at the white-fluffy snow as he walked through it. He wasn't wearing much to shelter him from the weather of London, who knows where he was, but he didn't feel cold. In fact, he liked the feeling of numbness, it helped him stray his mind on things. Things that he never wanted to think about again.

He was just walking straightforward, no set destination in mind, leaving footprints through the clean snow. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled as he walked forward.

He didn't want to hear the music on the streets signaling that Christmas was only a few days away, he didn't want to hear the laughter of the little children as they had snow fights. Had it only been two years since he graduated from Hogwarts? It felt like a millenium.

Hell, he even missed old Dumbledore.

He even missed the fights he had with The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die.

He missed everything about Hogwarts – well, maybe not EVERYTHING, but close.

After a while, he looked up, curious about where his feet had taken him, and was a bit shocked to see he was near the entrance of Diagon Alley. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to go inside.

Not long after had he found himself a table outside a butterbeer shop and sat down, watching as new snow decided to come out and cover the ground in another blanket of white glory.

It almost brought tears to Draco's heart.

Almost.

He saw the youngest Weasley, not quite remembering her name, come out of a random shop, smiling and laughing to her friends as she held a bag, presumably with presents. Her long red hair with a tinge of golden sparkled as the sun shined on it, the snow drops landing on her dainty body and dissapearing, surrounding her with white light as she walked.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her, yet his heart cringed just looking at her.

And his hatred, or jealous—but he'll never admit that—for the Weasley's and Harry Potter hit his heart with full force. That happy image of the youngest Weasley and her friends so happy and laughing had struck home. And it struck hard.

It's funny how sometimes when you look at someone, they just happen to sense it and look back at you.

Which was exactly what happened in this case.

Ginny Weasley's eyes turned and she locked gazes with Draco, as her smile faltered. Then, slowly, her eyes lit up as she smiled warmly.

Draco, no need for the author to point out, was shocked, yet there was a goo-ey mushy feeling in his chest, that reminded him when his mother was still alive.

His stumach turned as he remembered.

Ginny motioned for her other friends to go on ahead, as they did so, and she walked over to Draco, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Draco straightened himself immediately, wondering what had gotten in to the little Weasley.

"How've you been? It's been such a long time." Ginny laughed as she brushed off a few specks of snow from her head.

Draco simply nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Well, you must be surprised as to why I'm talking to you, no doubt." Ginny smiled as she put her bags on the floor beside her. "It's just so rare seeing another person from Hogwarts around Christmas, since they're all off to some far-away place for vacation." She added.

"Is that why you're talking to me?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Ginny looked a bit hesistant, her eyes moving around, and her fingers entangling themselves in each other. "Err--- um…," She started, unsure of what to say, "I heard what happened."

Draco's eyes grew cold, oh, so she was pitying him now?

"And I just wanted to tell you to pull yourself up."

Draco was surprised, he was expected to hear that she was sorry, or some other words of pitying.

"Excuse me?" He was none the less offended by her stating that he wasn't handling his own matters well.

"Don't sulk." Her eyes held his, as she seemed to gather up her determination to talk to him. "Um.. if you want a place to stay, you can come to my place."

"I don't want your charity."

"Not forever," She laughed. He couldn't get used to hearing the unual laughter of hers, it was different from the other girls he had known. "I meant until you find yourself a place to live!" She continued.

It wasn't a secret, in fact, it was far from a secret that Lucious Malfoy had given everthing to the Dark Lord, even his life and that of his wife's, his property—everything and left the youngest heir with absolutely nothing except the few galleons that were in Draco's bank account.

It made the front page just yesterday.

Draco was going to consult Blaise, he being the only git that would stick around after Draco had lost his fortune, for a place to live. Also a job. But that bloody git was on vacation, and didn't want to be disturbed. It wasn't as if he had a wife or anything, hell no, Blaise didn't want to be held down by commitment, he loved his bachelor status, and wished to keep it. Then why the hell was he on a bloody vacation, Draco wondered furiously.

Getting no reply from Draco, Ginny sighed as she leaned down and stuck her hand into her bag, fumbling around for something. She let out a sound of triumph as her delicate fingers closed around the object that she was looking for, and set it on the table.

It was a small cubical present, wrapped in green and silver paper that had pictured of Christmas trees on it in silver, and the rest green. There was a black ribbon on the top.

"I was meaning to keep this for myself, but I think you should have it." Ginny smiled, handing the present to him. It wasn't big, and easily fit the size of his palm, but he was glad to have it.

Not that any of that emotion showed on his face.

None at all.

He just sat there, the tiny present in the palm of his hand as he stared at it.

"Thanks." He muttered, earning a wide smile from Ginny.

"Sorry I didn't have a present for a saint." He added under his breath, but Ginny heard it anyways.

"It's the spirit of Christmas, lighten up!" She smiled, even though her eyes were blazing with fire, daring him to make another rude-remark.

"Yea right, Christmas." He scuffed, tucking the present safely in his robes.

"Well, I've got to go. Stop by with your stuff at my flat around six PM or so, here's my card and address. Just think of the name and apparate there." She smiled and was gone just as quickly as she came.

The spirit of Christmas, huh? If the spirit was all that great, you wouldn't have wars.

You wouldn't have sadness, would you?

So, that was how Draco ended up finding himself pacing around his Manor, which was soon to be taken from him by the Ministry, eyebrows knotted together in thought as he debated whether or not to go to her place.

And the funny thing was, he didn't even catch her name. All that was on the card was 'MapleTree Ridge', which he presumed was the name of her place.

Sitting down on the floor, since most of the furniture he owned had already been taken by those greedy goblins, he ran his hand through his head.

"Merlin, or spirit of christmas, whatever, you wouldn't happen to be kind enough to give me all my wealth back, would you?" he sighed, knowing it was hopeless.

Down went his money.

Down went his status.

Down went his power.

And down went his ego.

It was a blow that not even Draco Malfoy could take, and he would rather die than ask bloody Potter for a job.

But then again, in the past he would rather die than even THINK about staying at the youngest Weasley's place or not.

But then again, that was when he was rich.

Hell, he didn't have his choice, what good would his pride be if he was starving and had no place to live in the harsh cold weather?

It wasn't as if he could consult Dumbledore. Was it?

Groaning, and seriously wishing he had something to eat, he held the card once more time, and stared at it for the millianth.

"Damn Blaise. I'm going to kill him when he gets back." Draco sighed. How dare Blaise leave him homeless like this?

After all the times Draco had –

… Draco had..

Actually, Draco hadn't really done much for Blaise. That is, if you don't count listening to Blaise talk even if you really don't want to. Draco couldn't recall how Blaise had became his best mate, Blaise had kind of just wiggled himself in that spot.

Oh well, it was Blaise.

Picking up his wand, he thought the words 'MapleTree Ridge' in his mind and apparated. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing.

Standing outside of a not-so-shabby flat, he simply stared at the door.

And stared.

And then stared some more, thinking of whether or not he should knock.

As he thought about that, he stared some more.

"You can come in you know! The door won't open by itself!" A voice hollored from the inside.

Draco scowled as he went in, and saw the Weaslette bent over by the kitchen, apparently cooking something.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked suspiciously. She couldn't have hidden cameras here, could she? He had heard all about it from Blaise.

"The poping sound kind of gives it away, oh smart one." She said sarcastically.

Earning a beautiful and perfected scowl from Draco.

Ginny turned around, looking at Draco with a confused look on her face. "Did you forget to take your stuff?" She asked.

"By stuff, do you mean what I own? If so, I have myself, and the clothes you currently see on me." Draco gritted out, glaring daggers at her.

Ginny walked over to Draco, helping him put his robe up, and only realized how tall he was.

His frame of 6"4 towered over her 5"7 like the Ifle Tower, as she frowned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you have to be so tall.." She mumbled as she hung his robe on the coat-rack.

"You're place is so.. muggle like." He commented as he looked around. She gave him a stare that screamed 'no duh!', which he just shrugged off.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room." She sighed as she lead him to a door and opened it, showing him a small, but not too small, room with a queen sized bed. "Across from here is the bathroom, and next to yours is mine. Don't touch set foot in my room, much less touch anything of it." She said, smiling.

"Ha, I won't." He drawled. Of course, what would the Weasley have that was of value to him anyway?

The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she made her way to the door as Draco stood there, looking at his room.

It wasn't a big room as stated before, but it felt cozy, a feeling he hadn't had before. There was a small desk with a lamp at the side of it, a window on the far end and a bed with a bed-post and a lamp there too, also a couch in the corner. Strangely, he felt himself wanting to smile, but held it back.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Came the frustrated cry of Ginny as she groaned.

"Love—hear me out!" There was a pleading voice, belonging to Dean apparently.

This had Draco's attention as he smirked. Old habits die hard. Not that he was trying to get rid of his old habits. He peeked in from the corner, just like the many times he did in Hogwarts when other people were fighting.

"Dean! For the last time, I will not go out with you!" Then, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Malfoy!"

Draco was startled as she called out his name.

"Close all the curtains!" She said in a panick, which he did lazily.

Finally, she slouched down on her couch.

"Common occurance?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't believe it! Won't he ever get the hint?" Ginny said to herself more than anyone else as she closed her eyes, laying on the couch tired.

"But, aside from that," Ginny opened her eyes and sat upright, her eyes twinkling, "I've got the perfect thing for you!"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe not perfect, but it's good!"

"What?"

"A JOB!"

Draco groaned.

_Continued in Chapter Two_

_Author's Notes:_ Omg, how LONG it has been since I last wrote something! Well, this came out of the blue while I was listening to classical music, and I just really want everyont to read and tell me what they think about it! (Read and Review, basically XD) I really put a lot of heart on this chapter, and I'm really sorry for my gramatical errors, which seem to fill the page.

I look forward to replying to your reviews in chapter two!

-- Garnet Til Alexandros XIII


End file.
